FIRST IS FREAK
by parkodot
Summary: Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama memang indah. Tapi, apakah hal itu berlaku bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo saat sekolah dasar? Penasaran? Sama. Saya juga/? [YAOI! KAISOO/KAIDO! ONESHOOT]


**FIRST IS FREAK**

**(KaiSoo Fanfiction)**

* * *

**Author : parkodot**

**Cast : Kim Jongin (Park Jongin), Do Kyungsoo, etc  
**

**Lenght : Oneshoot**

**Genre : Friendship, School-life, Romance/?  
**

**Desclimer : EXO milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah punya author seorang! Iyain aja udah ..**

**Summary : "Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama memang indah. Tapi, apakah seorang Do Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang sama saat sekolah dasar?"  
**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI, DONT READ THIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**parkodot presents.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia jahat…

Dia begitu kejam…

Dan, dia sangat lancang.

**Jahat. **Bukan jahat yang sebenarnya _sih. _Maksudku—kenapa ia tega sekali membuatku terus memandangnya? Meskipun itu secara diam – diam. Yah, bisa dibilang aku _secret fans-_nya. Dan tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu. Kecuali Tuhan.

Ia diciptakan untuk mempunyai paras yang tampan. Matanya memang tidak terlalu sipit dan tidak bulat juga. Kulitnya bahkan tidak putih. Coklat tan—membungkus tubuhnya dengan apik. Aku semakin tidak bisa memalingkan wajah darinya.

Saat itu, aku masih kelas satu. Bukan satu SMP, juga bukan satu SMA. Melainkan kelas satu di tingkat Sekolah Dasar. Aku terkadang terkikik sendiri membayangkannya. Bagaimana di usia sedini itu, bisa merasakan hal aneh yang bernama 'cinta'?

Mungkinkah aku terbawa akan sinetron lawas yang tayang di televisi itu ya? Ah, kurasa tidak! Ini datang secara alami, natural, dan asli dari lubuk hatiku. Dengan jahatnya, dia selalu membuatku merona saat menatapnya.

Waktu itu, adalah hari di mana aku baru memasuki kelas baruku. Aku tidak mengenal siapapun di kelas ini. Ehm, kecuali teman dari taman kanak – kanak yang kebetulan sekelas denganku. Tidak banyak, hanya dua orang. Namanya Wufan dan Jongdae.

Tetapi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak begitu akrab dengan mereka berdua. Mereka memang teman sekelasku waktu TK. Tapi, mereka tidak pernah bermain denganku. Sahabat bermainku waktu TK, sekolah di tempat lain. Oh, sedih sekali.

"Annyeong!" seseorang anak bermata rusa menyapaku. Sungguh, aku senang sekali! Kukira, tidak ada yang mau berbicara denganku di kelas baruku ini. Ternyata, pikiranku meleset jauh. Anak manis itu bernama Luhan, yang otomatis menjadi teman pertamaku di sekolah dasar.

Aku berbicara banyak dengannya. Bercanda, sampai bermain. Luhan juga mengajak teman – teman yang lain untuk saling berkenalan. Sungguh menyenangkan! Ada yang bernama Tao, Baekhyun, Xiumin, dan… ah! Masih banyak lagi!

Hingga pandanganku terhenti saat menatap sosoknya. Perawakannya tinggi. Aku saja hanya setinggi pundaknya waktu itu. Dengan polosnya aku menghampirinya. "Hai! Namamu siapa?" tanyaku kemudian.

Mungkin hal itu terlalu memalukan untuk diingat.

* * *

Kedua, dia begitu **kejam. **

Setelah pertanyaan polos yang begitu singkat, ia kemudian membalasku. Membalasku dengan senyuman miring yang terukir rapih di wajahnya. Sepertinya, pada saat itu aku tidak berkedip sama sekali saat melihatnya. "Aku Kim Jongin. Kau?" sahutnya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku reflek berkedip.

"A—aku Do Kyungsoo. B-bangapta…" mungkin kali ini lebih memalukan. Aku langsung berlari dari hadapannya. Sungguh, berdiri di dekatnya, membuat jantungku berpacu begitu cepat. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Kedua belah daging itu begitu manis saat tersenyum. Aku tidak kuat untuk melihatnya lagi. Baiklah, aku memutuskan untuk tidak mau memandangnya. Takut—takut kalau nanti aku bisa teriak tidak jelas karena senyumnya.

Bukankah ini terlalu **kejam**?

Aku memang tidak begitu mengenalnya secara dekat. Aku hanya tahu wajahnya, dan juga namanya. Tapi, aku menyukainya. Aku menyukainya sampai aku pernah tersenyum – senyum sendiri membayangkannya.

Pernah pada saat pelajaran kebugaran jasmani, guru menugaskan untuk berlari mengelilingi taman kota. Ya ya.. Pada saat itu memang aku sudah tidak kelas satu lagi. Aku sudah naik kelas tiga. Tapi tetap saja, aku masih menyukainya.

Kebugaran jasmani adalah pelajaran terkutuk untukku. Aku membencinya—sangat. Apalagi saat berlari. Oh astaga, kakiku terlalu pendek!

Tidak memungkinkan bagiku untuk mendapat tempat pertama. Mungkin ya, urutan nomor dua. Maksudku, nomor dua dari belakang. Ahaha.. aku tidak begitu peduli tentang urutan.

Saat istirahat tiba, banyak anak yang bermain sepak bola. Yah, sebagian besar siswa laki – laki di kelasku menyukai sepak bola—kecuali aku dan temanku, Yixing. Banyak para gadis yang meneriakkan nama. Terutama nama Luhan dan Xiumin.

Tetapi, diantara sekian banyak anak yang bermain, pandanganku tetap terkunci pada dia, Kim Jongin.

Mataku terus saja mengikuti gerak – geriknya. Tendang sana, tendang sini, lari sana, lari sini—hmm, masih terlihat tampan. Dia memang sempat marah saat seseorang menendang bola tepat mengenai tubuhnya. Kata – kata kotorpun terlalu ringan untuk terulur di mulutnya.

Tapi, telingaku seolah tersumpal oleh buntalan kapas. Aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kata – kata kotor Jongin yang hina. Aku hanya tetap fokus pada wajahnya. Wajah yang sukses membuatku takluk.

Hingga tak terasa, rasa lapar menyerangku tiba – tiba. Aku menyenggol bahu Yixing—yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahku. "Xing, kajja kita ke kantin!" ajakku kemudian. Ia langsung tersenyum sumringah terhadapku. Ditariknya tanganku sampai aku nyaris terjungkal.

Oh, apakah tadi Yixing menungguku begitu lama sampai ia kelaparan?

* * *

Dan yang terakhir, dia begitu **lancang.**

Kuakui, dia memang maling. Dasar pencuri! Bagaimana bisa ia mencuri hatiku untuk menempatkan dirinya pada posisi 'cinta pertamaku'? Bahkan, ia juga membuatku terpesona padanya sampai aku sudah menginjak kelas empat.

Ya, kelas empat sekolah dasar. Dia tumbuh dengan pesat. Posturnya memang semakin tinggi. Tapi sayang, kulitnya tidak juga beranjak putih.

Warna cokelat tan yang sempat menyelimutinya waktu kelas satu dulu, kini menjadi semakin gelap. Mungkin karena ia terlalu sering bermain bola saat mentari sedang terik. Untuk kali ini, aku memakluminya. Bukankah anak laki – laki wajar saja kalau kulitnya gelap?

Tetapi, aku tidak juga berpaling darinya. Meskipun kulitnya gelap, tetapi wajahnya masih saja tampan. Surainya yang nampak panjang minggu lalu, kini sudah dipotong rapi bak tentara. Oh ya, aku tahu kalau tentara adalah cita – citanya. Begitu _detail '_kan aku?

Aku sudah sedikit akrab dengannya. Aku bahkan merasa senang kalau ia meminjam alat tulis padaku. Tentu saja aku meminjamkannya. Bahkan dengan senang hati!

Iris kelamnya begitu tajam. Aku masih tidak berani untuk langsung bertatap muka dengan Jongin saat berbicara. Masih gugup. Dan err—masih menyukainya.

Sayang sekali, ia tidak bisa menyukaiku. Apapun alasannya.

Aku bukanlah tipenya. Sejak kelas lima, ia mulai berani berpacaran dengan beberapa siswa dari sekolah lain. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya sampai ia menjadi _playboy _seperti ini. Bersabar, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

Hingga pada suatu hari, seperti biasa, aku sampai di sekolah pukul 06.30. Aku sedikit bingung melihat teman – temanku mengerubungi selokan di dekat sekolah. Hingga lima menit kemudian, Mr. Yunho—kepala sekolahku—keluar dari kerumunan siswa itu sembari menggendong Chanyeol dengan darah mengucur di pelipisnya. Ekor mataku sempat menatap Jongin, yang mengekor dibelakang Pak Budi dengan wajah penuh amarah.

Chanyeol adalah teman sekelasku. Menurutku, ia berteman baik dengan Jongin. Tapi, kenapa ia berdarah? Apa semua ini gara – gara Jongin? Ah, kuharap, dia bukan anak yang seperti itu.

Aku meletakkan tas dan menempatkan tulang ekorku pada bangku yang kini aku duduki bersama Baekhyun. "Tadi kenapa?" tanyaku kemudian. Anak bermata sabit ini kemudian memandangku kesal. Aku bersiap mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Jongin sudah mendorong Chanyeol sampai ia terdorong ke selokan. _Makanya _itu, kepala Chanyeol menjadi berdarah! Dasar anak nakal!" celoteh Baekhyun yang sontak membuatku tercengang.

"Apa? Benarkah itu?"

"Ya! Aku bahkan melihatnya sendiri! Jongin sepertinya kesal. Waktu futsal kemarin, Chanyeol tidak sengaja membuatnya terjatuh di lapangan."

Pertahananku runtuh seketika tatkala Baekhyun berkata seperti itu. Tidak menyangka. Sungguh tidak menyangka! Orang yang sudah **lancang **mengambil tempat sebagai cinta pertamaku, sifatnya tidak semanis yang aku kira.

* * *

Rasa sukaku terhadap Jongin semakin memudar. Mengetahui sifatnya yang begitu buruk, membuatku malas untuk menyukainya. Wajahnya memang masih tampan dan masih menjadi idaman. Tapi, ia begitu buruk rupa di sisi lainnya.

Sempat berpikiran bahwa aku bisa berpacaran dengannya. Merasakan rasa senang yang tiada batasnya. Seperti pada sinetron yang ditayangkan di televisi. Oh ya, itu pikiran saat kelas satu sekolah dasar.

Pikiran itu sudah kubuang jauh – jauh saat ini. Setelah kasus yang menimpa Chanyeol lalu, saat ini kian bertambah dan bertambah lagi. Ibunya pernah datang ke sekolah untuk menanyakan keberadaan Jongin yang sudah berangkat sekolah tetapi tidak membawa tas. Tetapi apa? Faktanya, anak itu tidak masuk hari itu.

Lalu, ia pernah merokok. Oke, ini memang aib. Tapi, tak apalah kalau aku utarakan saat ini. Cinta pertamaku memang terlalu lucu untuk dibayangkan.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan bagiku yaitu—Jongin, pernah memohon Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Hal itu dilakukan saat akan menjelang kelulusan. Aku sedikit terkikik mendengarnya. Cemburu? Tentu saja tidak!

Lupakan soal statusnya yang menjadi 'Cinta Pertamaku'!

Untung saja, Baekhyunlebih menyukai Chanyeol. Ia memilih untuk tidak berpacaran dengan Jongin. Ia berkata sendiri padaku, kalau Jongin adalah sosok yang menyeramkan. Sebenarnya _sih, _Robby masih terlihat tampan di mataku. Sampai saat ini.

Untuk Cinta Pertama? Oh, aku sudah tidak percaya dengan hal itu. Yah, dulu aku memang sering menonton sinetron yang tidak ada habisnya di televisi. Pengaruh buruk bagiku memang sampai pernah mempercayai apa itu 'Cinta Pertama'. Yang berakhir memalukan seperti ini.

Mungkin ada orang yang beruntung soal cinta pertama yang berakhir manis sampai jenjang yang berlanjut. Haah…. Entah kenapa aku tidak iri terhadap mereka. Aku justru merasa beruntung bahwa cinta pertamaku tidak berakhir manis. Mungkin kalau cinta pertamaku bukanlah Jongin, pasti aku berharap yang berlebih dari pada itu. dan juga lebih memalukan pastinya.

Tapi jujur saja, merasakan suka pada pandangan pertama itu begitu menyenangkan. Mengaguminya, terus memandangnya, merasa gugup saat bertatapan langsung dengannya… Oh, aku akan merindukan hal – hal seperti itu lagi.

Aku berharap, masih ada cinta pada pandangan kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan sebagainya. Aku membuat sendiri kata – kata itu pastinya. Tentu saja, aku lebih percaya pada kalimat buatanku sendiri itu. Tepatnya setelah merasakan kenangan buruk dari Cinta Pertamaku.

Sempat aku berbicara dengan Baekhyun tentang cinta pertamaku. Aku berkata bahwa cinta pertamaku itu adalah Jongin. Dan, tebak apa reaksinya kemudian? Yap, Baekhyun tertawa terbahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

Aku sudah melupakan akan Jongin yang pernah singgah di hatiku selama beberapa tahun lamanya. Namanya sudah _jadul._ Aku tidak mau mendengar namanya lagi. Bahkan untuk bertemu dengannya secara langsung.

Dan, pada saat aku duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama ini, kebetulan aku satu kelas dengan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol. Hhh, jodoh sekali mereka ini. Begitu menyenangkan memang bisa satu kelas dengan teman lama.

Bukan maksud untuk menggosip bahkan menjadi genit. Tetapi, aku memang sering berbicara dengan Baekhyun tentang 'siapa laki – laki yang tertampan' secara diam – diam.

"Hayo, Kyung! Siapa di sini yang menurutmu paling tampan? Jujur sajaa!" tanyanya dengan nada kepastian di dalamnya. Segera kuedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru kelas. Mencari seseorang yang cocok untuk aku nilai 'berparas tampan'. Jemari Baekhyun kemudian menunjuk ke arah seorang laki – laki tinggi dengan kulit putih di dekat papan tulis, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Chanyeol.

Ia menyeringai, "Aku tetap memilih dia! Lihatlah! Kulitnya putih, dan—ia juga tinggi! Park Chanyeol memang tampan!".

Chanyeol memang bukan sembarangan. Sosoknya tinggi dan juga berkulit putih. Tapi—yah, dia bukan tipeku.

Hingga mataku menemukan sosok siswa yang lumayan tinggi dengan wajah dingin apabila dipandang. Dia tidak putih. Tapi, jangan katakana kalau dia negro! Warna kulitnya lumayan err—seksi.

Oh, sepertinya aku menemukan sosok yang pas!

"Hey, Baek! Aku memilih dia! Kau tahu siapa namanya?" tanyaku sembari menunjuk sosok dingin tersebut. Baekhyun kemudian menepuk kasar bahuku. Agak sakit memang. Yah, tapi inilah Byun Baekhyun.

"Oh astaga! Kau memilihnya? Aku kenal dia! Dia sempat menjadi teman di tempat les, sekaligus saudara Chanyeol…" sahutnya kemudian dengan memandangku tidak percaya. Aku mengangguk polos. Baekhyun kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, "Namanya Jongin—Park Jongin…"

Ya Tuhan…. Kenapa nama itu lagi?

.

.

.

_**=TAMAT=**_

* * *

**A/N : Hiyaaa! Author nyoba bikin Kaisoo hwhw...**

**Dapet inspirasi dari kisah nyata looo /gak nanya!**

**Ini mungkin ff penutupan sebelum author bener - bener hiatus :"(**

**Ujian di depan mata cuy**

**Mau apa lagi? Author udh gak bisa gerak ini! TOLOOONGGG! D:**

**Eh kok malah curhat? -_-**

**Yaudahdeh author undur diri duluuu~**

**Jangan lupa ripiu/paporit ya^^**

**Silent readers? Jongin siap nyeburin ke selokan kok ^^?**

**Bercanda ah :/**

**BYEEEE~ **

* * *

**FIRST IS FREAK**


End file.
